When in Sheinar, pt 2
by Nynaeve87
Summary: This is a continuation of a story started by the user Lanfeared. I loved it but she said she's not planning to finish it, so I thought I would. Nynaeve goes to have a bath in Sheinar only to find Lan is there already.


"My...my hair?" The request was certainly the last thing she had anticipated him wanting to do. He once again reached and gently pushed a few tendrils away from her face, this time continuing to run his fingers through the rest of the long strands, to where the very tips disappeared below the water. She got goosebumps where his hand grazed her arm as he did so. When his gaze returned to hers, there was a definitive heat in his eyes that continued to make it clear this wasn't like the common request among Shienarans to wash one another's backs.

"Your hair is so beautiful, and long. Seeing it unbound.." his voice trailed off as he continued to run his fingers through it. Slowly Nynaeve nodded, wondering if there would be more to this than she anticipated.

Lan turned her away from him, and reached for one of the bottles from among the various soaps and toiletries at the poolside. He poured the liquid into his hand, and worked it into a lather between his hands before gently using his fingertips to scrub the bubbles into her scalp. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his strong fingers. She had always thought of washing her hair to be simply a necessary practicality; she hadn't realized before how relaxing it could be for someone else to do the task for you. All too soon, he finished with her head and began gently working the bubbles down the length of her hair, being careful not to cause unnecessary tangles, before gently pulling her shoulders back, until she realized he meant for her to lean back and rinse her hair.

Almost floating on her back that way, while Lan made sure her hair was thoroughly rinsed, Nynaeve was suddenly extremely aware of her breasts and nipples just barely being above the water, constricted further by the comparatively cool air. And, she had to admit to herself, by the reminder that what she was doing was NOT simply having her hair washed.

Once Lan was satisfied that her hair was fully rinsed, he released her hair and Nynaeve stood back up, only to see him reach for a second bottle. This one didn't lather up when he rubbed his hands together, and felt like a cross between an oil and a cream when he applied it to his scalp. It had a lovely scent though, and as he worked it through her hair it seemed to completely undo any knots that had been there, his fingers sliding effortlessly down the length of it. At that point, he started massaging her head in earnest, his thumbs rolling circles across her scalp, to her temples and down to the base of her neck. She closed her eyes and a low sigh escaped her lips. He continued for much longer than he had washed her hair, but once again it seemed too soon that he pulled back on her shoulders again to rinse her hair.

As she floated in the water this time, she wondered what would come next. She had been certain he was about to kiss her when he asked to wash her hair. Now she began to doubt whether what she had seen in his gaze had been desire, or if she had imagined it and he was simply following the customs of Shienar. She wondered whether his eyes would be on her breasts if she were to open hers. The thought of his gaze roaming across her body was thrilling, and she felt her heart rate begin to increase once more, but she kept her eyes shut. The thought of him gazing at her while she was unaware somehow made it more intense than if she saw him watching.

Once her hair was rinsed again, he pulled her up and gently began running his fingers through, making sure there were no major snarls or tangles. Every time the back of his fingers grazed her back, or her neck, she had to struggle not to gasp. She focused on trying to control her breathing, to quiet her pounding heart.

"You're very tense," Lan murmured, as his hands moved from her hair to her shoulders, and began massaging his thumbs along her neck and down her spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; this was all very lovely, but had seemed to completely change directions from what she had anticipated when Lan began undoing her braid and asked her to turn around. She couldn't deny that was more than a little disappointed. Light! You're turning into a complete lightskirt!

"I have to admit," Lan's voiced broke Nynaeve out of her thoughts, and she opened her eyes. She realized his thumbs has massaged down to the base of her spine, and his hands were lingering there; his fingers resting on the back of her hips, and his thumbs gently stroking the skin at the curve of her back, "I never anticipated you walking in here," his hands slowly moved back up to her shoulders, not massaging now, but caressing. Her heart was racing, as his hands slid down her arms. He had moved closer to her, she realized. He wasn't against her, but she could feel the warmth of his chest against her back. When he spoke again his voice was quieter, and right at her ear. "I find myself wondering where you might stop me. How much I might be allowed to touch you before your Two Rivers sensibilities take over and finally put an end to this," As he spoke his lips grazed her skin, right where her neck met her shoulder, the gentlest kiss. She took a sharp intake of air; she would only have to move her head a few short inches and his lips would be on hers instead. She wanted to feel him continue to kiss her skin, every inch of her. She wanted to taste his mouth on hers. She felt like she was on fire from head to toe, and couldn't can't her breath. His voice took on a strange tone, almost threatening yet playful, "Or until I lose control of myself altogether," He gently bit her ear, and she gasped, both at the implication of his words and at the bite.

That sound escaping her seemed to break down any last hesitations either of them had. She turned her head and suddenly his mouth was on hers, his tongue gently exploring her own. His hands flew from where they were still stroking her arms, to her breasts, cupping and massaging them. Their first kiss had certainly been nothing like this. Vaguely she wondered what on earth she was doing, but the thought was fleeting.

All at once, she was suddenly irritated by the difficulty in craning her neck around, at him having to crouch behind her. Nynaeve turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, now utterly shameless at the idea of him being able to see her nudity. This time his left arm reached behind her, below the water, and gripped her bottom, lifting her until their lips met again. His right hand returned to her breast, this time his finger stroking the skin in circles around her nipple, closer and closer, until he reached it and gently squeezed and pinched the firm, hardened tissue. Nynaeve gasped against his mouth as the sensation send waves of pleasure through her, to the area between her legs which had grown decidedly warm and almost tingling.

Lan grinned at her reaction and lifted her onto the edge of the pool and started kissing her neck, her shoulder, down her breastbone, exactly the kinds of kisses she longed for when lips had first barely grazed her shoulder. He made his way to her right breast, this time it was his tongue that drew lazy circles around before finally flicking over the small, hard nipple, while his fingers continued the same on the left

He looked up at her again, his intense blue eyes looking almost devilish, and all of a sudden his hands were under her buttocks and pulled her forward until she was barely balanced on the edge of the pool. Nynaeve was forced to lean back on her forearms to avoid losing her balance and falling back in, which seemed to be exactly what Lan intended.

His eyes seemed to hungrily eat up the sight of her as his hands trailed down her body, down her stomach, and her hips to her thighs. As his head lowered down to continue kissing down her ribs to her stomach, his fingers made their way between her legs and slowly began massaging against the skin folds and right to the source of that amazing, tingling heat. She closed her eyes and began moving her hips in time to the motion of his fingers, a quiet groan escaping her lips.

While Lan continued kissing this way down her body it wasn't until he replaced his fingers with his mouth that Nynaeve's eyes flew open and she pushed herself partially up,

"what are you?.." she managed to breathlessly get out. He paused and grinned roguishly up at her,

"Trust me, you'll love this. And besides," he gave another lick, "you taste delicious," Nynaeve's eyes widened slightly but lowered herself back down, as he continued to lick at the folds and that sensitive little pearl hidden among them. As she started to writhe he gently inserted a finger, pressing up and rubbing back and forth. A low moan escaped from her lips, and he carefully inserted a second finger, still continuing to lick and trace circles around those sensitive folds with his tongue.

Suddenly Nynaeve felt like she was going to lose control, that tingling warmth was collapsing in on itself and at once burst out in the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced. She barely managed to gasp out, "Lan!" in bewilderment before her hips started bucking and she found herself gripping his hair as if she were going to be swept away as she experienced wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure.

After a moment, she couldn't have said exactly how long, the waves faded to a pulsing and finally stopped. She lay there panting, as Lan raised his head, looking quite self satisfied.

"That.." Nynaeve started weakly, unable to find the words. He chuckled softly and bent to gently nip at her breast again before kissing her full on the mouth. She suddenly was very aware of his manhood, hard and straight against where his fingers had just been. He paused a moment, seemed to struggle for words,

"If you're not certain….we don't have to do anything you-"

"No," Nynaeve said quickly and Lan froze. She had never seen him look so strained. When he slowly began to pull away and she realized what she said,

"I mean no, don't stop," she said, still a touch breathless as she reached to pull his head back down for a kiss. As their lips touched he pushed into her in one smooth motion.

Nynaeve gasped against his mouth, as Lan stilled for a moment. She had certainly had an idea what to expect but that didn't change the experience of it. As the pain quickly faded though, she realized every muscle in Lan's body was taught, as if with the effort of not moving and she began to relish the strange feeling of being filled up by him. She slowly wrapped her legs up around his waist and began kissing him again as he started pumping in and out of her.

The feeling of his manhood sliding in and out was nothing like the stroking of his fingers, and it seemed to ignite that heat again, this time deep, deep inside her.

As they both began panting, Nynaeve started kissing Lan's neck, biting his earlobe like he had to her. A groan escaped from deep in his throat, low and virile, and she grinned at the effect she could have on him. He started pumping harder and shifted, and that heat began building up faster, this time more intense. She clutched at his back, feeling the hard muscles under his skin, as if holding onto him was the only thing that would keep her from being swept away.

All of a sudden that intensity collapsed into a pinpoint and burst out again, stronger than before. Her hips began bucking, and she felt herself squeezing around Lan, the increased pressure making sensation even more intense. She cried out in pleasure, clutching even harder at his back, pleasure radiating through her with every pulse and each time he pumped into her again and again.

As Nynaeve came back down, he was pumping furiously and suddenly was still. She felt the hardness of his manhood pulsing and she gripped his hair, bit and kissed his neck, everywhere that she could reach while pinned beneath him.

Once his breathing slowed, Lan kissed her gently on the mouth and lifted her, pulling her back in the water with him, sitting again on the underwater seat along the perimeter of the pool, and setting her onto his lap.

Nynaeve settled back into the warmth of the water, lying her head against his shoulder. Although she was exhausted, and it must be well passed midnight, she didn't sleep, instead basking in the quiet relaxation of being in Lan's arms. His eyes were closed too, but his fingers gently stroking the skin of her back told her he was awake as well.

After a long time, Nynaeve felt him shift, and looked up at him. His face was stony once again, showing little of the warmth that had been there such a short time ago. He looked down at her and sighed regretfully, stroking her cheek with the back of a finger.

"You understand, of course, this doesn't mean anything between us can change. It was never my intention to bed and then leave you, I have far too much respect for you than that. But when you walked in, took your dress off-I don't know how many times I had imagined that very thing happening and it seems my self control wasn't what i thought. But I am sorry Nynaeve, I should have left you in peace,"

Nynaeve leaned back slightly, wanting to reach for her braid, before being reminded that her hair remained loose around her shoulders. "I see," she replied icily. So he regretted it, did he? She wasn't certain how she felt about the whole thing, but being told it was a mistake made her far more inclined to consider it a happy memory together no matter the outcome. Of course the honorable thing would be for him to marry her. Honorable in the Two Rivers at least. But she had begun to realize in a very short time just how much even the most basic and obvious of customs were just that, customs that could vary widely from country to country. And based on Lan's apparent expertise, it was clear he was no beginner, and he certainly never had been married. He better not have anyway, not after giving me that drivel about having nothing to offer a bride!

"Well I'll be more careful not to disturb you in the future. Fortunately we're leaving tomorrow and we'll hardly have time to even say hello while travelling, let alone find any privacy so you don't have to worry about us having any regrettable encounters again. Speaking of I had better get some sleep before morning," she started to pull away, unable to look him in the eye. How dare he say it should never have happened! He probably hoped to just go on as if they were just acquaintances too.

"Light Nynaeve that is not what I meant!" his arms tightened around her fiercely, "as it was, it would have been hard enough to ride away from you, not knowing when I might see you again. Wondering whether you're safe; even in the tower, these are dangerous times and you Emond Fielder's are at the centre of it. But now," he loosened his hold and she pulled back to look at him. He grazed his thumb along her lips, before resting his hand on her cheek, his thumb continuing to stroke her cheekbone, and sighed heavily "you're going to be in my thoughts every night, almost every waking moment," Despite telling herself she would pull away, she pressed her cheek into his palm.

"The last thing I ever intended was for you to feel as if I've used you and tossed you aside. If that is how you will feel looking back on tonight, then I will never forgive myself. But for me this night will be a cherished memory. And if my vows and both our obligations weren't what they are-" he hesitated and for a moment there was a look of longing on his face, different from the desire she had seen there before, before it hardened once again to the cold planes he usually displayed to the world.

"But no matter what we both want, tonight is just that. A night we spent together," Nynaeve sighed, and nodded. Perhaps there would be time to talk on the journey south, but it was clear that for now, any discussions about their relationship would be the same circles they had gone in before. Instead she lay her head back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms back around her. Who knew where they both would be in a month or a year? For now, she would just enjoy what she had, the comfort of being wrapped in his arms.


End file.
